


Melatonin

by temkous



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Self-Harm, Slow To Update, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, all characters are 18, im in love with sal, sallyface, vent fanfic sort of AHHH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temkous/pseuds/temkous
Summary: intro page lolleololol i’m a lazy writer please bare w me
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> intro page lolleololol i’m a lazy writer please bare w me

Love in Black and White - Mars argo  
TW: sh and alcohol mention

READER POV:  
You looked down at the tile of the hallway. The bright light blaring into your vision. You held your notebook and binder close to your chest, and your headphones entangled up with them. You pulled out the small piece of paper from your bag, looking for the room number of your first class. You had no idea where you were going, but you were absolutely petrified of asking anyone for help. You skidded down the hall lazily, looking at each room number as you went by.

283

Finally. You looked up, a few kids sitting down in the class. Your legs trembled as you walked through the door. Your hair hanging down in front of your eyes made you stand out. You looked up at the teacher standing at his desk, looking over to you.

"You must be Y/N." he spoke out.

You cracked a small smile. Trying to look normal. "Y-yeah.." you stuttered. You looked down at your skirt, making sure your upper thighs were covered. You caught a glance of the couple kids in class. Two girls and three or so boys. The one who caught your eye had electric blue hair, messily hanging down to his shoulders. He had a mask, and rather creepy one. You didn't bother to wonder why. You noticed his eyes were blue. He locked eyes with you for a millisecond before you looked away.

"Well, I'm your home room teacher, you just stay here until the first bell rings."

"Got it." you replied, still hugging your things to your chest.

"You can take a seat at any desk, you'll only be here for about 30 minutes."

You turned facing the desks, everyone clearly staring at you. You looked away, walking over to a desk in the back corner, with no one around. You sat down, putting your hands into your lap. Your forearms started to itch from the heat of the room. You bit the inside of your mouth, making it bleed. You just prayed you could get through the rest of the day.

time skip lel: school ends

You pushed through the doors of your school, finally finishing your day off. It wasn't as awful as you thought it'd be. You hadn't talked to any students though. At lunch you sat at the small table by the trash can, alone. You hadn't eaten, just doodled in your journal. You caught eyes of the guy from that morning, he seemed to have a bunch of friends. Must be nice.

Walking home, you entered Addison apartments, a bit lost since you had only got there that weekend. And again, the blue haired boy and some of the kids from your home room showed up again.

Don't tell me he lives here.

You pressed the button on the elevator, the boy and his friends stopping behind you. Fuck. He's going up too. Your spine rattled with chills as you all stepped into the elevator. You stood in the corner, looking down. He was wearing red ripped jeans. You took note of small things like that. You moved your head up to blow some hair out of your face, noticing the boy looking at you.

"Hey are yo-" he started. The elevator door opened and you rushed out before he could even finish.

Fucking idiot.

Unlocking the door to your apartment, you saw boxes, still packed up, and your Dad sitting on the couch drinking. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Where the hell have you been?" he shouted out at you.

"School. Dad. I was at school." you rolled your eyes, walking past him to your bedroom.

"Don't start the attitude shit with me." he replied, taking another sip from his drink. You sighed, pushing open your bedroom door, most of your things still packed up. You flopped onto your bed, letting out a lengthy exhale. You were just glad the school day was over. You wish you hadn't rushed away from that boy in the elevator though. Who knows, you could've been friends with him.

You turned your head to look out your window, a treehouse came into your vision.

"Huh, I must not have seen that earlier." you mumbled to yourself, sitting up. You figured it was probably that boys or the other kids living here. You could see someone walk past the small window, not really being able the make out who it was.

You sighed, laying back down and scratching your forearms again. You scratched a bit too hard, feeling a scab come off and causing a bit of blood to drip from your wrist.

Fuck

You walked out of your room, shifting down the small hall to the bathroom. Your Dad's room was right on the other side of the wall. You heard him yelling to someone, most likely over the phone. Cleaning off your arm, you dried it off and leaned your head against the wall to eavesdrop on your drunkened Dad.

"Why the hell would CPS call you?" your eyes widened. Forgetting you had called them when your Dad tried to get really physical with you that past weekend. They must've tried to reach out to your mom, who you hadn't seen in almost a year.

"That little shit." you heard him vaguely. Your spine tensed up, knowing he was talking about you. You slid out of the bathroom quickly, trying to get back to your room, locking the door.

"Open the damn door (Y/N)."

You sat on your bed, knees tucked into your chest. You grumbled to yourself, not wanting to deal with his bullshit. Turning to the window, you purses your lips thinking of just hopping out. You were only on the second floor of the apartment, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Hearing the lock of your door being picked, you took your chances and stumbled out of your window. You landed on your leg, which hurt pretty bad. You looked up to the treehouse, while hearing your dad call out for you. You didn't know who was in there or if it would be rude to barge in but, it was better than your dad having his way with you.

You climbed up the wooden planks, sliding into the treehouse. And there he was, the boy with the blue hair. He was sitting near the corner, playing his guitar you assumed, since it was in his hands.

"O-oh sorry I didn't mean to bother you," you stammered ,"I just needed to get out of my apartment."

"It's okay, it's just me up here anyways." he replied, setting his guitar against the corner and standing up to help me off of the floor.

"(Y/N)." your Dad called out from your room, you tensed up, knowing the boy probably heard.

"Damn, who pissed in his coffee." he reached out his hand to you to help you up

"S-sorry. That's um, my dad. He's kinda mad at me I think." you said, taking his hand and standing back up.

"You're the new girl, right?". "Um, yeah that's me." you replied.

"I'm Sal." he said, letting go of my hand.

"Heh, I'm ..Well i'm sure you already know my name considering my dad screamed it out of my bedroom window but," you joked ", yeah, i'm (Y/N)."

He took my hand again, shaking it this time. His hands were cold and thin, and it made your hands feel so small.

"Welcome to Nockfell." He laughed

"Yeah it's kind of shit so far if i'm being honest."

"No I agree, don't worry." he said, exhaling.

"You, uh, play guitar?" you asked, eyeing it in the corner

"Yeah, I cant really play it anywhere else though so, i come up here." He walked over to the guitar, picking it up again. "Do you like music?"

"Yeah, I don't play anything anymore but, i do like rock and metal."

He strummed the guitar a couple times, looking back up at me, his eyes blue and glistened in the sun from the window. "Any bands in particular?"

You had never been really asked about your likes and interests, so you were really happy on the inside to hear it.

"I really like Nirvana, Marilyn Manson, Korn, and smaller artists too like Mars Argo and Dune rats."

"Nirvanas my favorite." He said, sitting back down against the wall with his guitar in his lap.

"C-can you play anything by them?" you asked.

He began to play the intro to 'Lithium' your favorite song, you smiled, for the first time in a while. You kneeled down next to him, watching him play. You felt your face get hot and your knees get weak while he continued.

He stopped after a bit, noticing your smile.

"You're have a pretty smile." he said, your eyes widened. You hadn't really gotten a compliment like that ever, it made your heart burn like a wildfire.

"I dunno." you looked out the window, smirking again. There was a small silence for a moment, not an awkward one, but you noticed him eyeing you while you looked away. You turned back, playing with your hands for a moment.

"Why do you wear a mask?" you asked, still looking down.

"It's a prosthetic."

"Why, what happened?"

He didn't answer, only looking out of the window and leaning back against the wall.  
His silence worried you, it must've been a sensitive topic for him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

He laughed, "Oh no it's okay, I don't blame you for asking," he started ", sometimes i just don't know how to reply to things like that."

"That's okay. I understand what you mean."

"Let's just say my face is kinda fucked up." he mumbled, putting his guts or back in the corner, pulling his knee up to use as an arm rest.

"How?"

"Have you ever seen a burn victim?"

You thought, remembering a character from 'Girl, Interrupted.'

"Y-yeah, I guess."

"Like that but, worse." He laughed, obviously not wanting sympathy or anything.

"Can I see?" You asked, not really expecting a yes, but it was worth asking.

He stared back at you, running a hand through his hair. He sighed, "You're lucky I trust you."

Well shit.

He reached behind his head, unstrapping the mask, and hesitantly pulling it off. His face was scared, badly. His teeth were exposed and his skin looked torn and ripped open. But you didn't see anything scary or freakish about it.

He looked surprised when he saw you smile, reaching out to cup his face in your hands.

"You look fine." you said, which he obviously wasn't expecting you to say. "You think so?" he replied. "Mhm. Fine is only an understatement, really."

He smiled, you saw him smile. You made someone smile. It's been forever since you've really felt close with someone, even if you only just now met him. You liked the way he made you feel.

"(Y/N)??" You heard an unknown voice call for you outside, you jumped, looking out.

"Oh that's my dad." Sal said, putting his mask back on. You climbed down with him, and he helped your hand at the bottom.

"(Y/N) your dad was looking for you, he seemed worried." Sal's dad said.

Worried. Yeah fucking right.

"O-ok, i'll head home." I turned to Sal and gave him a smile before heading off back to the entrance of the apartments.

"Hey, (Y/N)." Sal called out, making you turn back around while you were walking.

"See you tomorrow."

You smiled, and nodded before turning around. You reached around the corner and let out a squeal before heading inside. He made your heart leap out of your chest, and you were loving every bit of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Formal Girl - Mars Argo  
TW: minor a//use

Reader POV:  
After you had got home the night before, your dad was heavily intoxicated, spouting all sorts of belittling none sense at you. He threw an empty beer bottle, thankfully missing you and hitting the wall. God you wished you could get out of the damn house. 

When you woke up, you felt a sort of comfort shoot through you. Remembering your moment with Sal at the treehouse made you all warm and fuzzy inside. You cracked another smile when you sat up from your bed. The smiles felt so unnatural and strange to you. Since they had been absent for so long. 

You walked to school, holding your books close to you. You didn't see Sal or any of his friends that morning, which had already worried you a bit. When you stepped into the school corridor, again the lights beamed onto you. They made you feel like the center of attention. But in reality you knew people could care less about you or how you looked walking into school on a Tuesday. You looked up at the clock in the hallway, noticing you were actually incredibly late for school.

"Oh fuck." you whisper shouted. You hadn't even bothered to check the time when you woke up. And you barley got any sleep the night before. It was first period already, art. You liked art, you were good at art. Your main fear was the walking into the class late. All the eyes turning on you suddenly for a brief 3 seconds. 

You stood in front of the classroom door, pushing it open. Thankfully, most of the class had been busy and no one really noticed you walked in. Walking over to the teachers desk, you apologized for being late. He let you know what the class was working on and told me to find a seat. The class was in tables of two. Which meant, you'd have to sit next to someone. The only empty seat was next to Ashley, Sals friend. You were fine with that, shifting over the the table and sitting down.

"Oh hey! You're (Y/N)?" she asked, putting her pencil down and turning towards me.

"Yeah, hi." you laughed, pushing a lock of hair behind your ear.

"You like art?" she asked me as I pulled out my sketchbook. We were doing collage sketches. Which was seemingly all you covered your notes with so, you were secretly excited.

"I guess so, it's not really a big hobby for me but I do enjoy it." You opened a page of your book, showing a drawing you did on your drive here which you had forgotten all about.

*can be whatever u want* :3<

"I mean, that's really good." she pointed out. Making you flush a bit.

"O-oh this? Yeah no I drew this in a car it's pretty shit." you laughed, flipping the page again.

"It's better than Sal's art, don't tell him I said that though." She nudged my arm playfully, and I smiled awkwardly, starting to draw into my notebook.

"It's not really my business but, I think Sal fancies youuu." she said in a sing-song manner.

It took you a moment to process what she just said. How? You had just got here. But you couldn't say you didn't fancy him as well. 

"Hah- why do you think that?" you asked, now remotely intrigued in the topic, but not trying to sound like you were drooling over him so fast. 

"I mean, didn't you guys hang out yesterday?"

"He told you about that?"

"Well this morning while we were walking to school, he mentioned you liked Nirvana and he played for you in the treehouse."

Your heart buzzed. He brought you up without anyone even asking. You felt a the sides of your mouth crack into a smile, looking down at your lap. 

"Oh yeah, he did." you said, trying hard to not sound stupid.

"He usually doesn't talk about girls much you know, or he never really takes interest in them romantically, like ever."

She put down her pencil, obviously endorsed into our conversation rather than her art assignment. 

"I mean I just assumed he was gay or something." she joked, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe he's just being nice because i'm new you know."

"I mean all day yesterday, even at lunch he said you guys kept catching eyes at eachother." 

You bit your lip, maybe he's weirded out by me? Fuck. Or maybe Ashley had just been making all this up. 

The bell rang.

"Well i'll see you (Y/N), you should sit with us at lunch if you want." she invited you to lunch, as much as you'd rather sit with people then alone, the thought of sitting in a group of more than 3 terrifies you.

"Thank you, Ash." putting away your things, you pushed in your chair, heading to your next class. 

English and geometry went by like a blur to you, you nearly fell asleep a couple times. You just doodled off on the edge of your notebook. Little swirls and cat faces covered the corners. Then, lunch. You waited for the rest of the class to leave before you did, letting the halls die down for a minute. 

You fought hard to decide whether or not to go just sit outside and listen to music or to go sit with Sal and his friends. Deciding to give it a fateful try, you went into the lunch room, searching for Sal and Ashley. He was easily spotted, his blue hair obviously sticking out.

He saw you immediately, which made you look away. He turned to Ashley and then she smiled and signaled to come sit with them. You held your notebook to your chest, exhaling and walking over. You sat down next to Sal, you saw his eyes turn upwards again. Which hopefully meant he smiled.

"Hey, glad you decided to sit with us." Ashley said, sitting across from you, smiling again. 

"Yeah, m-me too." you stuttered. Which made you turn red and embarrassed. You always had such a hard time talking to others. Especially in front of someone who hypothetically 'fancies' you.

Sal stared at you for another moment before turning to Ash again. "So Ash, did you ever finish that assignment for chem?" They got into a conversation about school and cheating on tests and whatever other high school bullshit was brought up. 

Larry, Todd and two others you didn't know the names of, came and sat at the table as well. They all formed their own conversation before you found Larry sort of watching you.

"Aren't you gonna get food?" was all he asked. Fucking idiot. 

"Uh no, i'm good." you replied, looking at the table, tracing one of the cracks with your nail. You felt kind of out of place at the table, and you were envious of Ashley for getting to talk to Sal more. You got so attached to people so fast. You had only just met him yesterday. 

Chill out (y/n). You had one encounter he's not in love with you.

Granted, you weren't in love with him either. You were just starved of interaction and friendship, so you assumed you were just being needy. 

The bell rang, everyone rushed to get up and leave, you stayed seated at the table, again, waiting for the mass to leave. Sal did the same, messing with his mask, seated next to you still. 

"Hey, why didn't you talk that whole time?" he asked, resting his hand on his chin, turning towards you. 

"Oh- I dunno, you guys were having conversations and I didn't think it was my place to interrupt." 

"Wanna skip 4th period?" he said, making your heart jump out of your chest. You had never skipped a class, nor have you ever had the balls to. 

"Like, together?" 

"Well, yeah. If you want." 

"Will we get in trouble?"

"Nah, all the teachers hate their job."

You laughed, without even noticing, standing up, adjusting your skirt and hair awkwardly. He stood up as well, holding his hand out to you. You were hesitant at first, feeling nervous and excited all at the same time.

You took his hand, it was cold, compared to yours. His hands were bigger than yours, making you feel so fragile and small. He lead you out to the courtyard in front of the school. There was a small area under a tree, where kids usually sat in the mornings. You both sat under it, your hands still connected before he let go. 

"So, is it just you and your dad?" he asked, you didn't mind him asking but it wasn't your favorite topic. But he trusted you and you trusted him just the same.

"Yeah, basically."

"Where's your mom?"

"I dunno, I haven't heard from her in a long time. I know my dad and her keep in touch though." 

"Are they divorced?"

You stayed silent for a moment.

He spoke again, "Sorry if I got too personal."

"Oh no, just no one really asks me about it so i'm like shocked in a way I guess."

"Well, you just moved here and you know-"

"Yeah no you're fine. They aren't divorced legally. My mom just has a lot of issues and I guess so does my dad. She kinda couldn't take care of me at all. But like, i'm 17 so it's like what the hell."

He laughed, making your shoulders touch for a moment. God this was so pathetic, simple touches make you perk up. 

"Your dad's kind of an ass," he started ", n-no offense but- "

"Trust me I agree. God sometimes i want him dead." you laughed. 

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever go on a killing spree." He joked, but in someways you hoped he was being serious. You knew it was kind of shitty to say, but you really fucking hated you dad. 

You and him talked for a full hour, you learned about what had happened to his face, his mom, and a bunch of stories of him and his friends. 

"Your dad, does he ever, yanno." He said, you knew what he was referring to. You hesitated again, this time mainly because it was such a sensitive topic for you.

"Yeah but, he says sorry afterwards." you said, trying to sound as unbothered as possible.

"(Y/N), that still doesn't really make it alright."

"I cant really do much about it." you smiled, trying to joke it off in hopes he'd change the topic. 

"You could call like, the cops- actually don't. Our cops suck." he stopped in the middle, cutting himself off.

"I mean, I did. Like yesterday, some shit went down because I called CPS and they called my mom instead of my dad. And then she called him and, well."

"Is that why you went to the treehouse?"

"Mhm. I just didn't want him to-"

The bell rang. 

Saved by the bell woohoo

Kids flew out from the school, the courtyard getting crowded. 

"See, we didn't get in trouble." he nudged my elbow, jokingly.

"Pft, yeah. And Ash wasn't lying after all I guess." you mumbled, referring to Sal fancying you.

"What?"

"Nothin'." You smiled, helping him up from the ground. You dusted the dirt off of your skirt, but not really getting too worried about it. 

"S-so you heading home?" you asked, kinda hoping he would say no. You loved hanging out with him, you loved the little touches. You loved the way he made you smile. You felt almost as if you were getting in over your head.

"I mean, yeah, unless you wanted to hang out more." he said, shrugging his shoulders. Shit. 

"Do you want to," you choked on your words, scared of sounding desperate ", did you want to.. hang out more?"

He took your hand again, this time taking you around to the back of the school. There wasn't much back there. You assumed he just took you back there since there weren't as many people.

This time, he laid in the field. The grass was nice and it was actually peaceful back here. You lay with him, the breeze blowing over you gently. You looked over, his eyes were shut. You watched his chest gently move up and down. His breathing was soft and quiet. Something you could listen to forever.

You felt like the world around you had disappeared. You felt nothing but him next to you. His hair was down. You reached out and ran your hand through it gently. He opened his eyes, looking above him to see you there. He sat up, taking his mask off. You bit the inside of your cheek knowing he was comfortable without it on. 

You got a better look at his face this time. You wanted to kiss every scar on his face. Sure, he wasn't normal, but that's why he stood out to you. You felt so comfortable around him.

"Sal, I-" you started, before you heard screeching tires at the front of the school. You both ran out, your dads car. 

No no no no

"Get in the car you little shit." he said sternly, you had forgotten your dad wanted you to go straight home after school. You turned back to Sal, now with his mask on behind you.

"I gotta go, i'm sorry." you mumbled, before running to the beat up car. Once you got in, your dad didn't say a word for a moment. 

"You never listen do you."

"I'm sorry I was just hanging out with-." 

Smack 

He hit the side of your head, almost making you smack off the window. You saw Sal, in the front courtyard. And you knew he saw it. A tear ran down your face. Not because your dad had just hit you for not being home on time, but because Sal had seen it. You were more embarrassed than upset. 

So much for putting out a good impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///nnn this chapter is rlly shit i'm sorry. i'm moving rn so ive had a hard time finding a good place and time to write. but wahhh i'm just trying to get the story started ig. someone b my friend follow my ig. ooooo you wanna follow so bad ooo you wanna give me sally face headcanons OOOOO @genderfluidsal


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back from my hiatus with this hi

Spider in my bathtub - Mars Argo

"I'm going out for a bit, stay in the house, okay?"

You sat on the couch, staring at the tv and barley acknowledging your dad.

"Hey. I'm speaking to you." his voice got more stern, and you turned your head lazily.

"I heard."

He slammed the door shut. It was 5 pm. The events of today had worn you out. You were happy you were able to hang out with Sal, even if your dad messed things up.

Three knocks at the door came, startling you a bit. You jumped up from your couch and peeked out of the hole to see who it was. Sal. You opened the door pretty quickly after seeing him.

"H-hey (y/n)."

"Hi." you said, messing with your hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worriedly 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"After school you-"

You shot down the subject pretty quickly. Not that you didn't care to listen to him, you just weren't in the mood to continue reflecting on the whole thing.

"Don't worry about it, Sal."

"O-okay, uh, well. I was wondering if you wanted to come down to Larry's. We're working on something and thought maybe you'd wanna hang out." You sprouted with joy again. Only this time, it subsided with a bit of anxiety. You hadn't really enjoyed the last time you hung out with them all as a group, mainly because it was awkward and you felt left out. But it was Sal, and you wanted to hang out with him regardless.

"Sure, but, only for a bit because my dad might-'' Before you could finish your sentence, he grabbed your hand, pulling you down the halls of the building. You both landed in the elevator, his hand still clasped with yours. It all felt so natural to you, and it made you so, so happy. He pressed the button to lead into the basement, the elevator dinging and moving on its way.

You'd never been down to the basement, and you didn't even know Larry lives down there. The whole situation struck you again. You were going to be, not only, in Larry's room, but with probably the rest of his friends. You furrowed your eyebrows, digging your nails into the palm of your unclasped hand.

The elevator finally made its stop, with Sal looking at you first before leading you off. He stepped out first, letting you go behind him. He let go of your hand, making it feel empty again, and you both walked down the empty hall.

"Larry's mom is home, her name is Lisa, she's super nice," he started ", so don't be nervous or anything."

You nodded, oddly offended he'd assume you're nervous, even if he was right.

Sal reached the apartment built into the basement, opening the door as if it were his own. A woman, who you assumed to be Lisa, was seated on the couch watching the tv.

"Oh, hey, Sal!," she perked up "who's this?"

"This is uh, (Y/N), she's new at our school and i thought i'd invite her over," he said, looking at you "i-if that's okay with you."

"Of course! Welcome to the town (Y/N)." Lisa said, smiling towards you. She had a beaming smile that could only make me assume she was a people pleaser and seemingly nice.

"T-thank you."

Sal grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards a room with a 'keep out' sign, which must be Larry's room, presumably. You won't lie and say your breath didn't heave a bit walking in. Something about walking into rooms that weren't your own struck you with fear period.

When you had walked in with Sal, no one really paid attention, they were preoccupied with their own things. Which did calm you, but also made you embarrassed that you were worried for nothing.

"Hey asshole, you're back finally." Larry said, not even turning away from his tv, where he had been playing a video game which you recognized as Super Mario, which he was awful at from your view.

Ashley was there, which also calms your nerves. She was on the floor with Todd, looking through some papers.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" she said, standing up and hugging you. The hug startled you, but you awkwardly hugged back anyways. You didn't say anything, just gave a smile in return.

"S-so, do you like ghosts or anything?" Sal asked, which made you jolt a bit. You wouldn't say ghosts particularly, but you loved horror movies. The first one you saw was 'The Exorcist' which was pretty scary to watch at a young age. But, your dad being your dad, took you to see it. 

"I like horror movies, like Carrie and The exorcist." you said. 

Larry turned from the tv, and smiled. "Carrie is so fucking good." You smiled back, feeling your shoulders rest a bit more. 

"I've never seen it." Ashley said.

"Because you're a loser." Larry joked, turning back to his game.

"I'm not, I just, never saw it, asshole."

"W-well, you should, it's pretty cool." You suggested. 

"We should watch it together then." Larry said. 

"Oh no I just meant-" you were cut off before you could deny the offer.

"You guys are wasting time, come on.” Todd said with a laugh, you and Sal sat down together on the floor, and continued to look through papers. You were still very lost in what was really going on. You figured it'd be important to ask. 

“S-so what’s going on exactly?” you asked. Ashley sprung up, but before she went to explain she turned to Sal. “Sal, should we tell her about the cult and stuff..?” she whispered, though you still heard. He shook his head no, “Not now.” 

You worried he didn’t trust you, though he told you all about himself the day before. You shrugged it off and sat practically confused still. You didn't want to keep bugging them, but one of the papers caught your eye. It was a news or website clipping of a mugshot. The guy looked oddly familiar to you. You read the name, ‘charley mansfield’ but still couldn't pin it on anyone. Guessing Ash and Sal noticed your looks, they asked what was up. 

“Oh, uh, who’s- or what’s this?” you questioned, holding the paper up. Sal and Ashley gave each other a look, looking at Todd who was looking at you. “Well, (y/n), right when I moved in here, there was a murder and this guy was the culprit.” You wished you didn’t recognize him after hearing that. “Well, he's really not- he was replaced and he-” you could tell he was working his way around his whole reasoning without saying too much.

“Actually, it’s a lot to explain really, do you know him?” he said. “I'm not sure, I feel like i've seen him before and I recognize him but I can't really figure out who.” you said. Larry turned his game off, laying back on his bed, “Maybe he’s your dad.” he said jokingly. “Haha so funny” Ash said, climbing on the bed with him lying across him.” You laughed with them, then turned back to Sal, before your phone buzzed. You stood up, pulling it out of your pocket. Your dad sent a text letting you know he’d be home soon. Speak of the devil

“Oh uh, I gotta go.” you said, Sal stood up, Larry and Ash sat up from the bed as well. “Want me to walk you back?” Sal offered, but you didn’t want to risk him seeing your dad or anything again. “That’s alright, thanks though.” you replied. “Alright then, oh by the way, if you want to tomorrow, you can walk with me and Larry to school.” you smiled, agreeing, (assuming you’d be up on time) you turned to leave the bedroom. “Oh,” you stared, turning on your heel to face them again, “could I borrow this paper?” You picked up the one you were studying a minute ago. “Of course.” Sal said. “I’d say it’s best anyway if she knows something about him, even if it happened forever ago.” Todd added. You nodded, and said bye, heading out into the basement hallway. 

You reached your apartment, thankfully your dad hadn't gotten there yet, and you went into your bedroom. It was pretty late already. About 9:00. You didn't usually go to bed that early, but sometimes did to avoid your dad. He gets bad around these hours and you’d rather not deal with it. You lay on your bed, staring at the picture again. You realized, Shit. Now you really wish you never recognized him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im alive hi, sorry im rlly slow with updating, school is kicking me in the ASS but im trying AAAAA i think about this story a bunch since it's practically an AU ive had in mind for like??? a year now. hope u liked it and i know it wasnt much but bare with me. All i do is homework and genshin impact, im gonna start writing more hopefully :')


End file.
